Shocking Discovery Edited
by dazae15
Summary: Kassandra "Kassy" Kevins has just discovered she is different. This is her story. Starts in Season 1 of Heroes. All the characters in it and some new ones. This is also an edited version of the orginal "Shocking Discovery". Old username Stormbunny14


****

Prologue

**Kassandra "Kassy" Kevins  
Franklin, NH**

Running as fast as she could, she knew she couldn't look back. Feeling her heartbeat almost out of her chest she heard the puddles splash beneath her feet and smelled the cool morning breeze. The girl always enjoyed the freedom of the outdoors. Today she was feeling extremely energized. Any other day shed enjoy the soft morning dew expect this one.

Kassandra Kevins was running as fast as she could to school. She was late yet again for the 3rd time this week due to a power outage at her house, 21 Kendrick Road. It was strange that her house was the only one.

6 mouths ago weird things started happening to this 15 year old girl. She kept having weird dreams of lightning and looking in the mirror seeing her eyes bright yellow with sparks flying off. She kept shocking herself and anyone she touched. Occasionally, Kassy would see sparks coming from her finger tips but only for a second or two. She told her mother, but her mother thought she was imagining it.

Entering the Franklin High School, the lights suddenly began to flicker. Kassy ignored them and kept going. It was normal for them to do that every once and awhile. The school seriously needed more funding. Not wanting to go to class, for the fear of getting yelled at, Kassy staggered over to her locker. She tried to open it, but the door wouldnt budge even after putting the combination in. Finally, after pulling and yelling at it, the door opened and Kassy was able to get her books.

When she went to pick up her metal pens, they flew into her hand magnetized. Weird She said as she extended her fingertips spreading them out, palm down and watched as the pens fall. Bending down to pick them up, she started heading to class, moving at a pace faster then she would normally use.

Suddenly, just as she was reaching for the handle to the classroom, Kassy got a strange feeling. Looking behind her she saw a man dressed in dark clothes and a cap. He looked dangerous to her somehow, but didn't know why. He stepped closer. _Danger! Danger!_ A light came on telling her to stay away. She had learned to trust her instants especially when strangers in weird clothes were walking toward her.

"Can I help you?" She asked stepping closer to get a better look. He didn't say anything. He just stepped forward and Kassy could see a small grin on his face. He moved closer and the locker doors swung open. She knew she hadnt done that. Now she was really getting the danger fib.

"My name is Sylar and I'm here to help you" Kassy was really scared now. He had that creepy vibe to him reminding him of one of those predators people were always telling little kids to stay away from. Not knowing why she suddenly rose her hands, fingertips pointing toward him.

"I don't want your help!" She yelled as lighting came shooting out of her fingertips burning the man and knocking him down. Closing her hands, she looked at them amazed at what she had down, but then the man rose to his feet in one quick second. What the- She asked herself out load staring at the man. He wasnt human.

The man, Sylar, started coming at her again. Not knowing how any of this was happening this morning. Kassy dropped her books, ran down the stairs, and out the doors. Lighting coming off of her every time she landed in a puddle. Electricity swimming, dancing in the puddle. This time she was running for her life instead of for fun.

Sylar stood at the entrance doors. He gave that smile he had given before. The sinister smile every evil villain had. Ill be back for you He said out loud watching the lighting clouds form above him. He disappeared as the school doors open, someone checking on the commotion they had heard.

She ran till she figured Sylar wasn't chasing her. _What had happened? How could he do that? How could she do that? Why was he after her? _To many questions. She ran to her house and grabbed her things leaving a note for her mother, who was at work, saying:

_Mom,_

_I love you but I have to leave._

_Weird things are happening and I don't want you to get hurt._

_Love Kassandra._

Kassandra got on the next bus and her journey began.


End file.
